


Carry On my Wayward Son

by FandomParty



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomParty/pseuds/FandomParty





	Carry On my Wayward Son

Wayward Son

A home that burned to the ground,  
With a loving mother inside.  
A father who was never around,  
But filled with pride.

A little brother who isn’t well,  
And responsibilities weighing me down.  
An angel who fell,  
trying to raise me from the ground.

The demon inside,  
Fighting to be free.  
The ghosts in my mind,  
Telling me to flee.

My demons and angel are at war,  
With wings charred and burned.  
Praise I don’t deserve,  
I’m not sure I can do this anymore.

When all's said and done,  
My brother safe and sound,  
No longer bound  
By endless responsibility.  
With the battle won,  
But not the war,

Keep your head held high,  
and carry on,

My Wayward Son


End file.
